To read the stars
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: The light and the dark. The readers of the stars. the never aging, the never ending; Paragons. Two great powers. Lonely and lost in the cosmos until one fateful day when their greatest nightmare and dream come true with the birth of something tiny and smiling. Diamond AU (cover art by me)


**Hello guys! This is a one shot, and well it focuses of the history of my OC White Diamond, which was my version of her created BEFORE she was revealed! It's kinda sweet, and sad, and happy! But also sad.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

**I**

A woman composed of beautiful white light smiled softly to herself, what a surprise she had for her husband, yes what a surprise indeed.

Soon he would return from his talk with the darkness of the stars, a thousand horrible lifetimes told to him as he took time from their never ending time expance. She leaned against the window captured between two pillars of quartz, the glass was cool against her heated body, she knew deep down, perhaps by femine instict, that it would be soon.

There were periods in this never changing expance where they did things in active hours, and then there were the non-active hours, and currently it was during the non-active hours, and her husband had not emerged from his study to be with her.

She'd waited, she truely had. She'd read the stars, asked for them to give her wisdom in the next hours to come, in the next days, weeks, months, years.

So on time dragged until she could wait no longer, with a heavy sigh she removed her silver bands and placed them on her nightstand, stretched and settled into the large lavish bed, pulling the soft satin covers over her form.

Hours drug on and the cramps grew worse. But, finally her husband entered the darkened room. "Are you awake love? I'm sorry for taking so long but you know how it goes." The well biult male questioned, stepping lightly towards his resting wife.

"Mph... I am, and it's quite alright." The uncomfortable woman responded, grunting softly as the trapped child again made an attempt for freedom.

He shuffled out of his regalia and shoes, and scooted in behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her, and finding for the first time their soon to be born child. "My Light... Please do not tell me my hands are deciveing me... If they are let the stars rain down and smite me for allowing this impossible hope and wonder to fill my mind, soul, and body."

She laughed softly and grunted as she shifted from her left side -which the child favored- to her right side. "If your hands decive you my husband then my own body of which nothing has ever shocked me has done so as well. But for the past nine monthes my form has nurtured a new being, whose stone has formed and grown within me for so long, yet barely any time has elapsed since then. They are longing to be free, but for now they still have some growing to do, but I know that they will be coming to greet us with the light of one thosand stars soon."

He smiled and kissed her temple, gently massaging circles against the taught flesh hidden behind silk.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She aroused her husband with a pained groan, this feeling new and different to the discomfort she had normally felt, it was stronger than tenfold, and coursed from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet.

He rose, and summonded a group of Jade's and Rose quartz's and Torquise's.

They arrived with haste, and began to ensure the empress's safety as well as the child to which all had greatly anticipated.

/

Hours passed, and the cold, cold universe finally greeted this new light. And although they could not forsee their own lives, the mother of this child forsaw their coming with great vividity.

The Jade stones felt usure, yet over joyed as they cleaned some of the after birth off the new child, her form shining and hair matted down, before passing them to the newborn to the new parents.

The father gently craddled the squirming thing, which barely fit in both his large hands. So tiny and fragile. Gently his hands moved towards the tired mother and he gingerly passed the child to her.

Both mother and child looked a fright, hair matted with a sort of liquid different to each, strangled noises of dicomoft coming from their vocals, and a instantanious connection that sparked the moment the first touch was exchanged.

Said child's screams softed to whimpers and loud whines against their mother's bossom.

And although throughly exaghsted from bringing the child into the world, Light paragon had an expression that most new mothers hold. One of joy, and love, one so indiscribable it seems to be unreal. "Sh-she's beautiful isn't she...?" Her voice was soft and soothing, tired and exilerated.

"Just like her mother, she shines with a million lights from a-far. Light that my darkness doesn't deserve to touch, or even to see or to know. You both are far more than I deserve and the stars have blessed me greatly, by allowing me this great almost sin. To hold both of you, and love both of you." The husband responded, shooing the medicenal stones from the chamber with a wave of his hand.

He kissed the temple of his wife, and then then soft temple of his new daughter, who squealed unhappily at the sudden and gentle touch. His strong barrel chest had supported his Wife during the trying labor and still did so, his strong arms wrapped around hers, holding the small, fragile, tiny, delicate, beautiful infant close to her mother's bright and brilliant shining gemsotne.

"She looks as beautiful as you, my Light." He noted, gently touching the soft cheek witha knuckle, regarding the silvery mess of hair on the child's head, and her pale ivory skin. Tiny hands, grasping and clawing at the silk tunic that covered her mother's chest.

"She is, and she has your hair, which will no doubt give her plenty of trouble growing up." The tired wife added, swirling a tiny piece of course silver around her slender digit, letting the now slightly curled piece fall back onto the new head.

At the infant's protests, the mother shifted the child to her bossom to nurse, to which the child responded, suckling the white light fluid greedily, soft grunts escaping the babe's mouth much to the parents humor.

/

Once the babe and mother took to resting, although it was now the active hours, The new father took to planning a grand gala for the new child.

In the relm where his family resided there were no differences in one's height from the other collections of stones, his wife and he just stood out because of their distinct glow and height.

Flowers and starlights were gathered and arranged around the grand throne hall. Other things the infant could possibly desire were arranged percisly around, and spiritual invites were sent to the other Diamonds that ranged across thousands of universes.

One, in perhaps the most importiant of all, was sent out with much trepidtion. No one had seen from her in many a thousand years, and those who had seen and spoke to her barely recalled the incedent. The new father could recall her with a blurred vividity.

Like him and his wife, she was tall and glowy, and her very name brought a sense of authority like no other. Legends said she was the first true gem, composed of everything and nothing, looking more beautiful than the greatest beauties imaginable, and holding herself with an unabound grace. Many of the other rulers scattered throughout the multi-verses had been blessed by this glorious female, and prayed to see her more than once.

/

* * *

**II**

One full week.

That's how much time had passed since the Child's birth and her parents waited for the arrival of their guests to be announced.

The small girl lay in a lavish craddle, seated between the two thrones of her parents, her white dress consisting of silks and rich cottens, sparkling silver threads, and glass beads hung from some of the pristine lace. Ornate patterns of many stones designed onto the hem of the over sized skirts. Happy delighted shouts and shrieks left her mouth, as the child became more familiar with the surrounding universe, tiny hands reaching up to grab the dangling moblie and sparkling crstyal catalysts as they danced far above her reach and glittered in the filtering starlight.

Her mother watched, bemussed from her own throne, one hand swiling itself idly through her eithial white terraces, as they wafted on a non-existant breeze, like the tail of a comet driffing away from the sun.

Her husband continued about the room, making sure everything was perfect for his little, beautiful, starlgiht. Occasioanlly he would tease the child's nose with a fragrent flower, to court his wife with one of the beautiful blossoms of light or darkness.

The two large doors leading into the room opened and an armada, a rainbow of quartz soilders marched in, a pearl of varying hues followed and then finally women, amazonian, godess, like in stature stepped forth, stones following the lateral line of their bodies.

"Ah! My Dear Light and Dark! What a joy it is to see you all again!" The tallest, and by far the most authoritve of the women said, her grand starlight cape whispering untold secerts behind her as she stepped forth, bowing to the two great dieties before, and making a congratulations towards them on the birth of their new child, to which both parents thanked.

The next, a woman shrouded by a hood of crimson stepped forward and too, gave her positive words towards them both. Thirdly, a wild, and fierce looking ebony feminine came forth, displaying little sensitivity with her entry as she stepped forth with a prideful pace and greeted them with a tone that most respecting gems would never dare take. The following was timid, and greeted the rulers with much gentleness, one might mistake this cloudy woman for a gentle wisp of a drifting cloud. Others of similar colors followed them, showering the couple with their own line of congrats.

After every woman, from the starkest white, to the most brilliant forest green had said their words of congrats, a group of Jasper's came in, followed by a group of Onyx's, each standing at attention as the two large doors opened to reveal the most grand as wise, the closest thing to the new father on a planetoid.

A man of rubicund hue, tall and handsome, muscular and wise. Following him was a much younger gem, small yet just as manly, but a darker air surrounded the boy, who could be a few cycles older than the new princess.

"Greetings, My fair Paragons. I congratulate you greatly for the newest starlight to brighten your paths." The Red man bowed, showing the deepest respect towards the new parents.

Each gem stood off to his or her own side, waiting anxiously for the arrival of another, who might not even grace the group of rulers were her brilliance.

Minutes ticked by, and even the new child, who had before been putting up quite a ruckus, became silent, entrapped by the anticipation of the upcoming arrival.  
Bright, brilliant, sparkling, glorious, shining, radinent light bathed all in the room, and in the center of it, a grand woman formed, her soft wisps of seafoam hair drifted lazily abover her, and one -if they could manage to stare at her light long enough without going blind- could see smart periwinkle irises regarding all in the room, her cherry blossom gown which hung below her feet never touched the ground as she hovered on her own path of pure light. A brilliant light which could make the pures of the Diamonds envious and humbled with a single ray.

Like a statue crafted by the most beautiful artisan, her three sets of arms were poised elagantly around her, holding beautiful rays of light in each golden palm.

Her movements were fliud, and graceful, methodical to a point, and her voice was motherly, wise, polished, and gentle as her soft blue gaze turned up to look at the new parents who were the only gems with stones similar to her own.

"Such a beautiful light you have created, my fellow Paragons. She will be a beautiful light throughout the multi-verses." True Paragon spoke, her plush, pouty lips never moving as her voice echoed through out the grand hall.

"Thank you, she was well worth the wait, and I would wait a thousand lifetimes more just to be blessed to be her mother once again." Light Paragon said, with a poliet nod to her superior.

"Yes, many thanks, Paragon." Dark Paragon said bowing his head in a similar manner to his wife. "We would be very pleased if you would bless the girl, before we look to the stars and determine her fate fortold by our ancetors. And before she recieves the gifts broguht forth by the Diamonds."

The Ultimatum nodded, and glided up the stairs, looking in on the infant. The tiny silver child squealed in delight and reached up towards the filtering woman, tiny hands grasping at the air in attempts of grabbing the rays of refracted lights. Like a river of silk, the great beauty reached down with her limbs and scooped the infant up. The next few words spoken were something nary a soul expected to hear, at least, the young Black Diamond didn't expect to hear such gentle words to something so strange and alien to him.

"Beautiful child, born of light and shrouded in shadows. Starlight be your guide. Laughter, love, and happiness be your spirit, and gems in awe of your aroura. Standing tall in the faces of adveristy and courageous in the faces of danger and evil. Go, let your universe flourish, young White _Diamond._"

A hush fell on everyone, and tight knots formed in the throats of the new parents.

Her stone had been different, they knew this, and the placement was not aligned with her spirit. But to hear she wasn't a paragon, it hit them like a ton of bricks, and wieghted their minds down greatly, but there was nothing to be done about it, nothing to be said. True had already spoken her blessing in front of all and there would be no changing how her fate was now altered.

Gifts were solemnly given to the child from each Diamond, all hushed greatly as they delivered the items to the young babe, who was now replaced in her crib, giggling happily at the things she recieved.

Some were sensible, like the scrolls of gem hisorty given by Lady Red Diamond, or the beautiful, ornate jewelery given by The volumpotuos Champange Diamond.

Others were outlandish and brought forth a collective gasp from many who had given far more reasonable items to the child, like the twin throwing daggers with vials of corruption gifted by the Wild Lady Black Diamond, or the harpsichord gifted by Young lady Orange Diamond.

But all eyes and hearts were captured when young Prince Black Diamond gave the young princess a locket ardorned with his courts crest. Many aww's and oooh's passed collectivly through out the group, and Light and Dark shared an all too knowing glance, but in the end it was up to the stars, the fate of their child.

Both parents turned their attention up to the sky, watching stars dance and comets soar, planets die and explode, blackholes suck in eveything within grasp, and solar flares rip across the heavenly hemisphere.

Light paragon smiled, an unknowing burden placed on her as she watched her child's future life played out before her in an instiant, and Dark paragon let his face go unaffected as he watched every horrid scene play out, things too unspeakable to almost bear to any mere mortal gem.

With a shakey breath, the new father spoke, sealing his daughters life forever in stone. "The stars have spoken... On the eve of her twenty-first birthday she will burst from the surface of Homeworld Gama, and... be promised to the _darkness_, her other half, for _eternity._" For him as a father, albiet a new one, it stung deeply as he spoke, knowing things that his wife would never know and could never be told, things that pressed down on him like gravity itself, knowing every pain and sorrow this new innocence would face in her lifetime, in the care of that-that-that thing.

"A life jubulent and shining, an example for all gems her name reaches shall inspire and it will resonate a sense of power and authority, space spread out before her powerful embrace." The new mother said, her face not showing how deeply affected she was by her husbands words.

/

The tiny girl yawn in her mother's grasp, unaware of the sorrow she had caused in her parents, and the lifetimes of suffering they now felt because of her birth.

The mother rested her head against her husband's strong, broad chest after their descendant had been laid to rest in her expance bed, and the door had been shut.

"_Why_ did this have to happen...? _Why_ did we have to have a child...? We were fine all those billions of years without and although she brings me the utmost elation... I don't want to raise her to her true beauty if we will never get to share the new joys of her life with her... I have _never_ wished the _stars_ to be _wrong_, but _now_ I do...! I can't bear the thought of my child living a life not knowing our names or faces, who we are to her and what she means to us..." The woman wept, her short nails gripping at his shirt.

He couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say, there was no answer to give his wife. Strong arms enclosed the grieving female and large hands gently ran through the wisps of light that created her beautiful swirling hair, and chapped lips planted soft and comforting kisses on the crown of her head, as they stood there in the center of the long stretching grand hall.

* * *

**III**

The tiny girl giggled and squealed joyously, running around the halls of the grand palace. She burst through the grand double, silver doors that lead to her parents room, wriggling up onto her mother's lap. The woman was steated at her large vanity, combing her airy terrasses.

"Mama!" Young White giggled, adjusting herself to sit on her knnes atop her mother's lap. Small hands reached for one of the many combs and she mimicked her mother's movemoents.

"Well, well, hello my Starlight. Now, what might you be up to?" Light paragon asked, setting her comb down and turning her full attention to her three-year-old child, their matching silver eyes locking in the illuminated mirror before them.

The bright smile of the silver haired child never wavered as she spoke, her mother taking the comb to aid the young child in combing her unrully flame of silver. "I tricked daddy!"

"Oh, you did, now?" The woman seemed shocked but, her young princess had a tendacny to be a bit of trickster, even when she was far younger, it was a favorite passtime.

Another giggle escaped the toddler. "I disappeareded!"

"My, my. How ever did you do that my little one?"

"Nope! Can't tell! Its a super secert!" The little girl said, placing her hands over her mouth, another series of giggles escaping her.

"Is it now?" Her mother arched a brow and began to tickle her daughter's sides, giggles morphing into laughter and shrieks of delight. "Will you tell me now?"

"Noooo!" White laughed, squirming this way and that, trying to maneuver away from her mother's assult.

Light Laughed joyously along with her daughter and doubled her attack, blowing into the crook of the child neck, a farting sound resounding and a vibration rippling across the child milky skin.

This tickle assult went on for a minute more, before Light relented, letting her young child catch her breath.

"Am I interrupting anything, my loves?" Dark's rich, masculine voice echoed throughout the room, causing both pales faces of the females that he loved to turn towards him.

"Oh, no, not all. I was just combing my hair and our beautiful little starlight decided to come join me. Of course she was withholding some very intriguing information from me." The pristine woman said, standing and taking her child up with her.

"Combing your hair...?" He said skeptically, eyeing both of their tousled, shining hair. "Right."

The young starchild reached out for her father, who happily took her into his arms. It was somewhere she always felt safe and secure, his scent of charcoal a calming contrast to her mother's ocean air scent. Holding his child, Dark felt as if he were holding the most beautiful, delicate, shining, wonderful rose, his little princess who thought of him as a giant.

The natural lights of the room dimmed on cue, signalling the end of yet another day, much to the young princess's charigan. "I don't wanna go to beeeeeeeeed yeeeet...!" The child pouted, nuzzling closer to her father's chest as he walked slowly to the door.

"What if you watched us read the stars, and then, go to bed?" He proposed, turning and walking towards the large bed the child had been born on.

Silver eyes sparkled and the girl nodded vigorously, leaping from her father's grasp and crashing into a heap on the starlight quilts, laughter passing her lips as she rolled herself up in the lilac scented linens.

Her parents disregraded their arm bands and shoes before slipping in beside the girl, the vibrant woman of bright white undoing her daughter's sandals, much like her own high heels, and setting them on the dresser along side the large bed.

Sparkling, shining, glimmering, diamond irises drifted up to the stars and her parents palto blue and brinny blue eyes studying the hot balls of gas that were thousands of miles away. White's eyes studied the stars, and then her soft, chirpy voice asked a question tha caused dread to fill both of her parents. "Why can't I read the stars like you...?"

It was so impossibly innocent, so niave. Her parents oppistie hued eyes met, a shared meloncholy glance exchanged; How? How would they tell her that she couldn't? That it would never be possible for her to see the images played out in their eyes? How would she understand that she couldn't, that she was different?

"You just haven't trained, that's why Starlight, besides reading the stars isn't as great as you think, sometimes you don't like what you see." Dark said, kissing her forehead alongside her gem, his goatee tickling her nose, causing a giggle to escape.

Slowly silver eyes grew heavy, and soon fell closed. Her father gently picked her up and carried her to her room not a long ways down the hall. Placing her onto the sparkling sliver sheets, in which her frame nearly got lost. He sighed, and closed his eyes, cherishing the little moment with her, eightteen more years and she would be gone, and that was something he would have to deal with.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Time slipped by slowly, grains of light through the hour glass, and yet the tiny drops of glitter ran through like a river, escaping the two star readers as White slowly grew from toddlerhood to childhood -nothing she ever desired or needed- from childhood to teenhood, the simplest things exciting her.

Her beauty was akin to her mother's, and her flaming, impossible head of course, silver, strands was as unruly as her father's.

Still no matter how impossible, she tried to read the stars with no luck. She tried to hold light like her parents did, as dipicked in many murals which lined the halls, that failed miserably and her shuffled bookshelves proved that as they hid many scortch marks where the light had shot from her hands and either drained color or left a dark patch of something that would not come out.

There were few things she exelled at. Music was one, and her mother took bitter pride in the lessons she would teach, on the harpsichord the girl had been gifted by the musically talented Dutches Orange Diamond. Her voice was like a river of sweet, warm, delisious honey, it flowed like silk, and could either ease the mind or send chills up the spine as she would belt out long and beautiful notes. Her talent was not only in song, but in intruments, and she could play every kind known to gem, she even created a few of her own.

Then the day came, rearing its head like an ugly dragon, camofauged by beautiful flowers.

White was so eager, but she couldn't understand her parents sorrow. Not another gem could see how distraut the two rulers were, but _she could_. It was a gift of hers, she could pick up the tiny details, and the fine lines under their eyes and the way their eyes would dart from this way to that, never focusing on the stars. There were other reasons she knew that her birthday was causing them pain, she had heard it last night, she had heard her mother weeping, and her father doing her best to comfort her, but it didn't matter what he had said to quell her.

Part of her wished she knew, but she just deduced it to the pain of all the lifetimes they saw and kept to themselves.

/

Light paragon trembled slightly as she entered her daughter's room, and placed the last thing her daughter would ever touch in the light realm, her very last birthday gift from her parents.

/

She hadn't seen it until night had fallen, and quickly opened the letter, her face eager, that is until she started reading.

_"Our beautiful Starlight,_  
_If you're reading this then it means you have turned 21. We're so proud of you. You are now a young woman. You're hand has been promised to another Diamond, Prince Black diamond. I know you don't know him, but he's expecting you Starlight. Your future to us has been played out clearly, every child you shall ever bear, every wound that will be inflicted._  
_Starlight, We wish you didn't have to go but you are starting a new life and we can't be apart of it._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Your loving parents."_

She didn't even have time to process the imformation as she was whisked away, the note gently fluttering to her bed, the room completely untouched.

/

"Wh-where _am_ I?" She asked, twisting around in the wieghtless area.

"**_You are in the plane in-between, White Diamond._**" A heavenly voice stated, her large hand gliding under the young woman and bringing her closer to her face.

"Why? Why am I here, Paragon?" Her eyes trembled, in fact her whole body trembled.

"**_You'll see, child._**" Paragon's large index finger touched the perfect stone, and under her print the rock crushed like chalk.

/

White shot up, bits of rock and stone tumbling off from her body, her breath wild and eyes panicked.

"Breathe, _breathe, damnit_! Relax!" A harsh male tone said, a soft and broad hand grabbing at her own delicate one to pull her up from her rocky bed.

There was little kindness in the tone of Black diamond as he brushed the dirt from her beautiful form. To his touch, she trembled, in his eyes she saw only hatered reflected, in his face she saw fury, and her body ran cold.

/

Her whole life, everything felt like _Deja-vu._

From her favorite pair of heals, similar to a greek temple, Or her pale irises, that had gone from black pupils, to brilliant white, like her entirty. Sometimes was how her form glowed with refracted light.

The way her eldest, Yellow, would laugh, or the shape of her nose, the unruley, soft teracesses of wheaty blonde.

Sometimes it was in the shape of Blue's face, or her gentle voice, or how her silky white hair fell down her back, spilling in ivory waves.

Other times it was how Pink acted, or when she would call her '_starlight_', there was just _something._

Sometimes, when she would look up to the stars she would feel this tugging at her heart. But everytime she would pass it off as _nothing_.

After all, No one _could read the stars._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I've had this in my head for a while now and it just, it needed to be written. I hope this is something you all enjoy.**

** Review please!**


End file.
